This invention relates to a novel jig. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a woodworking jig for assembling a picture frame.
In the manufacturing and assembling of picture frames, the craftsman has to spend a significant amount of time insuring that all four angles of the picture frame are indeed ninety degree corners so that a rectangle is formed. The process of affirming the ninety degree corners is time consuming. Additionally, inherent problems with the formation of the corners sometimes results in a defective product such as the corners not being properly attached.
Prior art woodworking jigs have been designed. However, these prior art jigs suffer from several intrinsic defines. For instance, the prior art jigs are complicated and difficult to operate. Additionally, the prior jigs are expensive and costly to maintain.
Therefore, there is a need for a woodworking jig that is cost effective to manufacture. There is also a need for a woodworking jig that is easy to learn. Further, there is a need for a woodworking jig that is simple to operate. These and many other needs will be achieved by the novel invention herein disclosed.
A jig for assembling a frame is disclosed. In the preferred embodiment, the jig is for woodworking and the frame is a picture frame. The jig comprises a top plate having a first opening on a first end and a second opening on a second end of the top plate. The top plate also contains a first elongated slot. A bottom plate is laterally arranged below the top plate. The bottom plate contains a third opening aligned with the first opening and a fourth opening aligned with the second opening. The bottom plate also contains an aligned second elongated slot.
A first guide bar and second guide bar are disposed through the openings in the plates, and means, operatively associated with the first and second guide bar, is included for fastening the top plate and the bottom plate together. The fastening means may comprise thread means on the first and second guide bar; and, a first and second screw knob engaging the thread means.
The jig may further comprise a guide member disposed between the top and bottom plate. The guide member has a first and second side that form a right angle so that the two inserted pieces of wood stock form a ninety degree corner.
The jig may further comprise a third guide bar disposed through the top and bottom plates, with the third guide bar and the first guide bar being in a forty-five degree plane relative to the first and second elongated slot. A fourth guide bar may also be included that is also disposed through the top and bottom plates, with the fourth guide bar and the second guide bar being in a forty-five degree plane relative to the first and second elongated slot. Thread means may also be included on the third guide bar along with a third screw knob that threadedly engages the thread means on the third guide bar. Additionally, thread means may also be included on the fourth guide bar along with a fourth screw knob threadedly engaging the thread means on the fourth guide bar.
A method of joining pieces of stock into a frame is disclosed. The frame may be a picture frame. The method comprises applying glue to a first mitered edge of a first piece of stock and applying glue to a first mitered edge of a second piece of stock of the picture frame. Side one is inserted into a first opening in the jig. The jig consist of a top and bottom plate that contain an elongated slot. A first railing is disposed through the top plate and attaches to the bottom plate and is adapted to receive the first side of the piece of stock. The first railing forms a forty-five degree angle relative to the elongated slots. A second railing is disposed through the top plate and attaches the bottom plate and is adapted to receive the second side of the piece of stock. The second railing forms a forty-five degree angle relative to the elongated slots. Thread means are disposed on the first and second guide rails along with first and second screw knobs that engages the thread means.
The method further includes inserting a second piece of stock into a second opening in the jig against the railing at the forty-five degree angle and abutting the first side against the second side so that the first mitered edge and the second mitered edge form a ninety degree angle corner. The operator would fasten a first screw member and a second screw member to join the top plate with the bottom plate and clamp the pieces of stock within the jig. The operator would then set the first end of the jig on a guide fence of a table saw and cut a key slot into the joined ninety degree corner.
The method would further comprise providing a second jig and applying glue to a first mitered edge of the second piece of stock as well as applying glue to a first mitered edge of a third piece of stock. Then, the operator would insert the second piece of stock into a first opening in the second jig as well as inserting the third piece of stock into a second opening in the second jig against the railing at the forty-five degree angle.
The method includes abutting the mitered edges so that the first and the second edges form a ninety degree angle corner. The operator would then fasten a third screw member to join the top plate with the bottom plate as well as fasten a fourth screw member to join the top plate with the bottom plate. Next, the operator would set the first end of the second jig on the guide fence of the table saw and cut a key slot into the ninety degree corner.
The method further includes providing a third jig and basically repeating the steps. Thus, the method would include applying glue to a second mitered edge of the third piece of stock and applying glue to a first mitered edge of a fourth piece of stock. The operator inserts the third side into a first opening in the third jig and then inserts the fourth piece of stock into a second opening in the third wood working jig against the railing at the forty-five degree angle. The mitered edges are abutted so that the third side and the fourth side form a ninety degree angled corner.
Next, a fifth screw member and sixth screw member is fastened to join the top plate with the bottom plate. The operator would thereafter set the first end of the third jig on a guide fence of the table saw and cut a key slot into the joined angled corner.
The method would further comprise providing a fourth jig. Glue would be applied to a second mitered edge of the fourth piece of stock as well as applied to a second mitered edge of the first piece of stock. The first and fourth piece of stock are inserted into the openings in the fourth jig against the railing at the forty-five degree angle. The mitered edges are abutted against each other so that a ninety degree angled corner is created. The method further includes fastening a seventh screw member to join the top plate with the bottom plate and fastening an eighth screw member to join the top plate with the bottom plate. The first end of the fourth jig is set on the guide fence of the table saw and a key slot is cut into the corner.
The method may further comprise placing glue on a first, second, third and fourth key member and inserting the first, second, third, and fourth key members into the key slots. The operator could then remove the first, second, third, and fourth jigs and cut off excess material, such as wood, from the first, second, third and fourth key member.
An advantage of the present invention includes the ability for the operator to create 90 degree corners on a repetitive basis. Another advantage is that picture frames can be assembled rapidly with quality corners. Yet another advantage is that the novel woodworking jig is easy to operate and use. Still yet another advantage is that the novel woodworking jig is inexpensive. The keys and key slots form a loose tongued joint, and yet another advantage is that the jig aids in these cutting xe2x80x9cloose-tonguedxe2x80x9d joints.
A feature of the present invention is the fastening system used in clamping the top and bottom plates together. Another feature is the ability to construct the plates out of plastic, wood, metal or other materials. Yet another feature is that the triangular guide member helps to square-off the mitered edges of the two pieces of stock in the jig. Still yet another feature is the 45 degree railing that allows each side of the frame to be properly inserted and oriented into the jig. Another feature is that the fasteners also act to orient and guide the sides in the proper forty-five degree phase.